Big Time Surprise
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: James and Kendall are watching TV alone, confessions and trouble are sure to ensue. KAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR or anything else except for this little plot

Warning: Kendall/James, Slash, BoyxBoy, yaoi, whatever you wanna call it this is it so beware.

Ahhhh there's no such thing as to much Kames.

…...

James's Pov

It was just one of those days, those kind of days where I just hate being a pop star. I know, me being tired of being a pop star! Its madness I tell you madness but it's true. Gustavo has been especially rough today, I'm sore everywhere from dance practice and worst of all I have no one share my complaints with. Logan has Camille, Carlos has that pretty actress and Kendall has Jo. Wait, I paused as I walked inside 2-J, Kendall was on the couch drinking pop.

"Kendall?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking away from the TV where he was watching Pokemon.

"Why aren't you with Jo…?"

"Oh she had to shoot today"

"So you're watching…Pokemon?"

"Well duh, it's a classic"

"No its not, they're still making new episodes" I plopped next to my best friend on the couch and stole a sip of his soda.

"Well I'm watching the old episodes, when it was actually good. Ya know with Misty and Brock."

"Dude I know! May is such a priss, I hate her! I can handle Dawn except that her skirt is like as long as Ash's shirt."

"And soon they're gonna kick off Brock and Dawn!"

"Seriously! These Pokemon people are stuuuuuupid!"

"Oh really?" Kendall chuckled, "Well how would you write the show then?"

"Well first I'd bring back Misty and Brock. Then I'd make Ash grow up, I mean it's been what like fifteen years! He cannot still be ten!"

"But it's a kids show" Kendall pointed out.

"So? Kids now a days are all into musicals and stuff like iCarly or that other stuff Katie watches. The people that really love Pokemon and who are the base of the franchise are all teenagers now. Pokemons dying and if they want to give it CPR they've gotta change it up, make it more appealing to the teenagers instead of the same old old that they've been doing for the past fifteen years. Their target audience is lost, they need to change with the times." I said easily "What?" I asked, Kendall was just staring at me.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked surprised

"What?"

"That marketing smarts?"

"I dunno, I guess I've picked something up while hanging out round here. It's not like I have anyone to spend time with…" I sighed dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked surprised, passing me the soda, I took a sip then handed it back.

"Well you guys all have girl friends…I don't have anyone…"

"Oh…sorry man, I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"It's nothing, really"

"If you say so…" Kendall said unconvinced. We turned back to the TV and settled into a comfortable silence. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I realize my eyes are fluttering open, my cheek is on something soft yet firm. I shift a bit and hear a chuckle. "Well look, sleeping beauty has woken up, I was getting afraid I'd have to kiss you." Kendall smirked and I realized my head was resting against his thigh, I didn't really mind though…

"How long was I out?" I laughed, rolling over so I was on my back and my head was in his lap..

"Only bout a half hour, I got through an entire episode." Kendall smirked, playing with my hair, I laughed, he was the only who was aloud to touch my hair without getting mangled.

"What episode you on now?" I asked

"Uh that one where Rudy is hitting on Misty, the Orange Islands one."

"Oh I love that one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I love how Ash gets jealous! Ash and Misty belong together!" I grinned.

"I dunno…" Kendall smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't think Misty and Ash are sooooo perfect for each other."

"How can you not! They're best friends!"

"So? We're best friends" Kendall shrugged

"We're both dudes…" I pointed out.

"True" Kendall smirked then it was quiet for a bit. "James…"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you gay?"

I swear I choked on air, turned blue and everything. After I got my breathing back to normal I looked to my best friend, hoping he wouldn't ask again. No such luck.

"Are you gay?" he repeated.

"I-I-I-" I was blushing like mad, my face was pulsing hot, oh god.

"Holy Gum Drops you are!" Kendall gasped shocked

"Don't hate me!" I begged

"Hate you?" Kendall frowned "You think Id hate you?"

I nodded weakly.

"I don't hate you! I think I finally understand you!"

"What?" I looked to him shocked.

"Well…" Kendall shifted awkwardly "I mean I guess I've always wondered why you've never had a girlfriend and that obsession with your hair…it just explains a whole lot"

"Just promise me that things won't get awkward between us"

"Of corse not," Kendall smiled "It's not like you're in love with me"

"Yeah…right…"

"You don't right?" Kendall asked slowly.

"No…" god I hated myself, I'm the worst freakin liar ever!

"Holy Gum Drops you do!"

"Stop saying 'Holy Gum Drops!'" I freaked and hid my head under a pillow. It was a few seconds before the pillow was lifted off my face and was replaced by a set of lips touching lightly to mine. _OH MY GOD KENDALLS KISSING ME!_ My brain spazzed and it took a second for me to respond but soon enough we were in a full blown make out secession on the couch. His lips felt amazing against mine, better then I ever imagined. His tongue ran against my bottom lip and I let out a soft moan, he took the opportunity to slip that godly tongue into my mouth and explore every inch of it. We were so into it that we didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, Camille had to practice for a role so I'm back earl-HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Logan freaked out.

...

So hey, this is the first chap in my first multi-chap story. Tell me if u enjoy. Next chap should be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, if I did…well lets just leave it with I don't own them…

Here's Chap 2! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and favs people! You rock!

…...

Still James POV

Kendall and I sprung apart, both of us bright red. "I-uh-we-gum drops-kiss-we-pokemon-um-yeah" Kendall and I babbled in a rush.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down!" Logan put his hands in the air with the look on his face as if he had found a math problem he can't solve. Which is kinda how I'm feeling right now too, I mean what does me plus Kendall equal? Well that'd be simple, sorta, but this isn't just me plus Kendall, this is me plus Kendall, plus Logan and Carlos plus the band times Hollywood and lets not forgot plus Jo.

So that's (J+K) + LC + (B X H ) + Jo = A big pile of ughhhh

I was brought out of my painful math equations by Kendall's voice. "We were just…"

"Just…?" Logan egged on.

"I don't know!" Kendall flopped onto his back. "I mean it didn't mean anything!"

I frowned "Well that makes me feel oh so fuzzy inside" I said sarcastically to hide my hurt.

"James I didn't mean it like that" Kendall sighed.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Not the way you thought I meant it!" he sat up and looked at me.

"There's not really any other way to interpret someone saying kissing you means nothing!" I was starting to get really upset, I mean the guy I like, my best friend just said that our first kiss meant nothing. I don't think I'm being that unreasonable here!

"Well…I'm just going to go leave your little marital fight alone…" Logan said and slowly backed out of the room, I'm grateful, we traumatized our friend enough for one day. Poor Logan.

"James look…I'm dating Jo-"

"Then why did you kiss me in the first place?"

"I don't know!"

"Gah! You're just like Misty!"

Kendall paused "Huh?"

"She follows Ash around for freakin years-"

"Technically it wasn't years in the pokemon world. They don't really have time considering Ash is still ten" Kendall pointed out.

I just decided to ignore that, the Pokemon time line was an argument for another day, so I just continued yelling at Kendall. "-not knowing why and using the bike as some excuse when she's really in love with him!"

"That is nothing like me!" Kendall protested.

"Is so"

"How?" he crossed his arms.

"Let's see, you're my friend, we're always traveling around together-"

"And what about the bike?"

"Stop interrupting me and maybe Ill tell you." I said, giving his arm a sharp wap.

"Talk faster and I wouldn't have to interrupt." He wapped me back and that was all it took to throw us into a wrestling match. We were teenage hockey playing boys after all, music wasn't the only thing we did. Normally it was Kendall and Carlos who rough housed because Logan is well, he's just Logan, he's smart and can be feisty in a pinch but other then that he's not very well…athletic…and I don't wrestle often because I don't want to mess up my hair. I mean look at me, beauty like mine can't be marred by wrestling bruises. However, this was an exception. Kendall hadn't wrestled me in a long time and was visibly surprised that I wasn't an easy pin. These muscles aren't just for show ya know, but even with my extremely awesome guns Kendall had me pinned in a matter of minutes.

He was above me with my hands above my head and legs on either side of me. He was completely straddling me. Kendall and I looked at each other for a long moment and then he leaned down and captured my lips with his once again. Before things had been hot but still new and experimental, this was just…fantastic…nothing else can describe it, the kiss was heated and passionate but still sweet and loving. Kendall's hands slid down my arms to cup my cheeks and I put a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Kendall nibbled at my bottom lip and I groaned, my other hand gripped his shirt and pulled all of his weight on top of me. We were loosing ourselves in the kiss, in each other. His lips left mine, only to begin to travel down my neck, he stopped every now and then to give me a light nip. His hands left my face and slipped up my shirt, softly fondling my chest. He got another groan out of me, making me feel so weak, so good. No one ever made me feel so amazing before.

"Kendall…" I smiled dazed, my fingers traced through his hair softly, I loved his hair almost as much as my own. "I love you…" I whispered truthfully, it was barely audible but he definitely heard it. And those three little words broke our trance. Kendall froze, finally realizing what we were doing. He jumped to his feet and I sat up, leaning on my elbows, watching as he paced.

"I-I've gotta go…" Kendall whispered and bolted, I reached out to try to grab him but he had a head start and made it out, slamming the door behind him. I stared at the door for the longest time, knowing that I had majorly screwed up.

"Stupid Pokemon…" I muttered.

…...

Well there's chap 2, poor James L sorry its so short. *sigh* hope you enjoyed, read & review & all that fun stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill, I own nada, zip, zero except for my cats and they're absolutely no help in writing this story.**

**Oh and **_**italics **_**are dreams**

**Ill give James a break to wallow in self pity so…**

Kendalls POV

I jogged out of 2J, I had to get away, things were just to much. This morning I was just chilling watching Pokemon and now I have James's sweet taste on my lips. I got to the elevator and went down to the lobby, I didn't even think, I just ran out and down the block to the nearest bus stop. I wasn't even thinking anymore and before I knew it I was walking through the doors of the ice-rink. I closed my eyes and felt the rush of cool air hit me, this is exactly what I needed, my version of a cold shower. I rented a pair of skates and grabbed a stick and puck, just shooting it into the goal and skating around. I hadn't even realized how much time had passed until I heard my phone ringing, I slid to the edge of the rink and grabbed it out of my jacket pocket.

"Hello?" I answered

"Kendall?" I flinched, it was Jo, throughout this whole ordeal I had hardly given her a second thought "Where are you?" she asked.

"At the ice-rink, why? Arent you sopposed to be at the set?" I asked

"I finished at four, you were sopposed to meet me in the lobby at five for dinner and movie" she reminded.

"It cant be five yet"

"Kendall its five thirty" I could tell she was trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"What!" I checked the time "Damn, baby Im so sorry, I just had a lot to think about. Ill be there in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes" she sighed and hung up. I returned the skates, stick and puck and rushed back to the Palmwoods, I felt guilty for being late. Im not normally a horrible boyfriend…granted making out with someone else was definitely not perfect boyfriend actions but that was just a fluke…yeah just a fluke…

"Im so sorry Im late" I ran over to Jo in the lobby and took her hands.

"Its alright I get it. Everyone has bad days once in a while" she smiled at me.

"Youre the best girlfriend ever." I smiled and meant it, Jo was great. She was sweet and caring and just all around amazing. I took her hand and we started to walk to the movie theater, we were going to see the new chick flick, I didn't really care to much but 'all the girls were wild for it' or so says Carlos so I thought Id show my sweet sensitive side and take her. While we were walking she was talking about stuff, I wasn't really listening though, my mind was wandering back to James. Thinking about taking him to a movie…him and me alone…in a dark theater…the sensitive part comes one and I put my arm around his shoulder, I lean in and-

"Kendall!"

I jumped and looked to Jo "Uh, yeah?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yup everything"

"Okay then what did I just say?"

"That…you think tonights going to be really fun…?"

"Not even close"

"Yeah I didn't think so" I bowed my head.

"What I was saying is that James has been acting really weird today"

I stopped walking "R-Really?"

She turned around to face me "Yeah I ran into Logan in the lobby and he said something about James not coming out of his room all day. Said I should ask you about it or something."

"He hasn't come out all day…?" I asked slowly.

She shook her head "I guess he's really beat up over something, do you know what it is?"

I shook my head "Nah, I bet he's just upset because they're kicking Brock off of Pokemon" I said but I must have sounded sort of out of it because Jo gave me a hard look.

"You're saying he's upset because of Pokemon…?" she asked slowly

"Yeah that's pretty much it... Im sure he'll be fine by tomorrow. Lets go see our movie." I took her hand again and we went on our date but the whole night I was worrying about James and our goodnight kiss, well it just wasn't the same. When I got back to 2J everyone was already asleep, I slipped into the room I shared with James, he was curled up in the covers. I sat on the side of my bed and watched him for a few minutes, I assured myself that he'd indeed be fine and I climbed into bed myself and fell asleep in record time.

_The pool was empty except for James and I, we were throwing a ridiculously oversized beach ball back and forth. It was directly in between us and we dove for it, it was squished in between us and launched in the air. He stumbled forward and I caught him, my hands on his sleek wet arms, he looked up to me, his beautiful hazel eyes meeting mine. I closed my own eyes when his fingers delicately traced down my chest and danced along the hem of my waist band._

"_James" I groaned huskily as his lips met the sensitive skin on my throat. They sucked softly then traveled up my jaw, he nibbled on my ear slowly and it felt so good._

"_Tell me you want me" he whispered seductively._

"_I want you" I whispered._

"_What? I cant hear you" he whispered, he pulled on my waistband, yanking my closer to him so we were pressed up against each other._

"_God James I want you!" he groaned but he shut me up by giving me a head pounding kiss. It was rough and passionate, our bodies grinded together and our tounges danced together. His hands slid up my chest then back down and-_

"Kendall! James! Wake up! Gustavo wants us in the studio to practice!" Carlos stuck his head in the room, disrupting my delicious dream-wait-I just had THAT kind of dream about James… "Kendall you okay? You look kind of pale" Carlos said.

"Huh? Oh yeah Im fine, just tired." I said, trying to sound convincing, luckily Carlos wasn't the hardest person to fool.

"Alright" he smiled and left

I got up and rushed to the bathroom, James was still asleep. It looked like he had tear stains on his cheeks, nah I must have imagined it. I closed the bathroom door and proceded to take an ice cold shower to clear my mind but the water just made me think of the pool and a soaking wet James.

It was going to be a long day…

**Yay! Chap 3 is done! The more reviews I get the faster Chap 4 will be up Woop Woop!**__


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Big Time Rush *sniffle sniffle***

**Sorry for the angtsy James in this chappie but if you just had your heart broken by your best friend who you're mega crushing on I bet you'd be kinda cranky too. I just wanna hug James ****:( I hate making him sad but *sigh* it's a must. And if you get through the angst there's a surprise at the end. Duh Duh Duh! On with the story!**

Kendall's POV Again! Whoopie!

"Where is the other dog?" Gustavo asked us once in the studio. We were doing run troughs' of Till I Forget About You before our next gig in three days, it wasn't anything big but Gustavo is Gustavo. Me, Logan and Carlos were there but James wasn't…

"He didn't get up this morning" Carlos shrugged "I don't think he's feeling well."

I tried hard to ignore the look Logan was giving me, the 'this is all your fault isn't it?' look.

"I don't care! Someone go get him here NOW!" Gustavo yelled, he could be annoying at times but he was as much a part of Big Time Rush as the rest of us were.

"I'm here, relax" I sighed in relief as I heard James's voice but that relief vanished when I turned around to look at him. He had dark bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days, his clothes weren't at all pop starry hot modelness like normal, it looked like he had just thrown whatever his hand grabbed first on but the most frightful thing was his hair. It was limp and dull, not a drop of product in it at all, it didn't even looked like he had brushed it. Maybe he wasn't going to get over this so quickly…

"What happened to you?" Gustavo asked bluntly.

James just shrugged.

"Lets just get to practicing" Gustavo sighed and everyone headed towards the sound booth, I hung back to talk to James.

"Dude what's up with you?" I asked "Does this have to do with…what happened?"

"Not everything in my life revolves around you ya know!" James snapped.

"I-I'm just worried about you man" I said taken aback.

"Well don't I'm fine" he said and stalked off into the sound booth. I followed after a few seconds, I was really worried about James. The practice wasn't to bad, James wasn't really in it though and got chewed out by Gustavo a few times. Gustavo was currently yelling at James for the third time about him missing notes when James just snapped. His eyes got dark, his jaw set and his fists clenched until his knuckles were white. I saw it and I knew Logan and Carlos saw it too because the three of us took a collective step back.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" James barked and Gustavo fell silent, more out of shock the compliance "IM SICK OF THIS SHIT! IM SICK OF YOU TELLING ME HOW TO DO EVERY LITTLE THING! IM SICK OF THIS STUPID KENDALL LOVES JO SONG! AND IM SICK OF ALL OF YOU! IM OUT OF HERE!" he said and stormed out leaving all of us staring after him frozen. Gustavo turned his head to look at us,

"What's up with him?" he asked

"Yes Kendall, what is up with our _friend" _Logan asked me

"Nothing"

They all just stared at me.

"Gah will you all stop it with the looks! We just had a fight okay?" I sighed

"A fight?" Logan raised his eyebrow

"Yeah a fight" I nodded and Logan sighed but he didn't say anything about what he saw which I am eternally grateful for.

"Well go fix it before I have to put him in the pound" Gustavo said and let us go for the day. Carlos ran off to go hang off with his girlfriend, he's still sort of in that new-relationship mode, nothing could burst his happy bubble right now.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" I knew what was coming.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, I mean I really don't know."

"You two were making out…are you gay?"

"No! I mean I don't think so…"

"You don't think so?" He raised an eyebrow, looking a lot like Spock ya know, if Spock was a pop icon that is.

"I'm just really confused" I sighed "I don't know why we kissed, it just happened and then the second time we were wrestling and-"

"Second time?" Logan asked

"Yeah…after you left…"

"Kendall" He sighed

"Yeah, I know, I'm screwed up."

"What about Jo? I mean James didn't just seem upset about Gustavo, he seemed upset at the song. It is sorta your and Jo's love song…I think he's jealous…What are you going to do?"

"Look I don't know!" I leaned my head against the wall and pounded my fist against it, my head was throbbing, I had never been this confused my entire life. "I don't know anything right now, I mean I really like Jo, she's everything I ever wanted in a girl but James is my best friend and when we kissed it was just…" I struggled to find words worthy describing it but luckily Logan saved me.

"Its okay I don't need the dirty details" He held up his hands. "Why don't I go talk to James after he's cooled off a bit. You go sort yourself out."

I nodded "Thanks man"

Logan left and I went into town, anything to avoid that damn pool, I think Ill be traumatized for life, never able to go back there. Yeah that kind of sucks. I grabbed some ice cream, strawberry of corse, I loved strawberries, it was my biggest weakness besides James-wait no not James! Dammit. I stopped walking when a rain drop hit my cheek, I looked up at the skies and for the first time noticed that it was dark with rain clouds. I ran inside just in time before a down pour started. So much for sunny LA, must be copying my mood today. I looked around to see what store I ran in, I groaned, it was a bookstore. I hated reading. I finished up my ice cream and wandered around the shelves, maybe I could find a book to help me out with my James problem. It was a long shot but at this point I'd take anything I could get. I groaned and banged my head against the wall again, I was going to have a bruise there by tomorrow…

"Just give me a sign of what to do!" I begged no one imparticular, walking farther into the back of the store, somehow ending up in the history section, no one ever read these books obviously, it was completely deserted and I was completely lost in the rows of high book shelves. I wandered around, trying to find my way back to the main part of the bookstore. I turned a corner and ran smack dab into a couple in the midst of a passionate make out. "Oh I'm sor-HOLY GUM DROPS!" I yelled horrified off as the couple separated to look at whoever interrupted their lustful moment. I blinked in surprise, the man had dark red hair with blue eyes, muscular and hot while the girl was petite and blonde, my petite blonde…

"Kendall" Jo reached out to me. "Let me explai-"

Again everything was just to much and I did what I seemed to be doing a lot lately I ran, somehow managing to find my way out of the maze of books and into the downpour. My heart completely broken.

**Aw! Now I'm sad for Kendall too! *cries in a corner* But the Holy Gum Drops are back! Lol. Ya'll know the drill if you like review and if you didn't tell me why, but nicely please. Thanks ya'll hope you enjoyed, Chap five should be up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR, at this point its probably good I don't…

Well that last chappie was sort of a downer. Sorry for that but you must go down before you go up-wait that's not right-oh well you get the gists. All you Reviewers are FANTASTIC, you make me feel all fuzzy inside!

**Back to James's POV**

**I don't know why I blew up at Gustavo, he got the brunt of my anger and didn't really deserve it. Ill apologize later, right now I just need a break. I went up to my and Kendall's room in 2J, he was probably still back at the studio, the looks on their faces when I exploded those were actually pretty funny. A small smile graced my lips, the first smile I've had since Kendall walked out on me yesterday. That hurt more then I ever thought it would. For a bit there I thought he could actually return my feelings, guess it was just false hope. I flopped on my bed and sighed, I'm a pop star in LA, in a superband with fans crawling all over me, it's my dream come true! But I know I'd give it all up and go back to Minnesota if Kendall just loved me the way I loved him. I buried my face in the pillow, I wanted to cry some more but had no tears left, I heard the door to the room open.**

"**James?" Logan asked.**

**I sighed "Tell Gustavo I'm sorry and don't let him neuter me" I whispered, muffled into the pillow**

"**I'm not here about that, I saw what you and Kendall did remember?" he asked**

"**Oh yeah…you were kinda freaked…" again the tiniest of smiles.**

"**Yeah I was but now I'm worried…Kendall said you two had a fight?"**

"**He said kissing me meant nothing remember? And well that hurt, a lot, we started wrestling and ended up making out again…I told him I loved him a-and he just ran…then went on his date with Jo like nothing happened" I gripped the sheets in my fist.**

"**James Jo is his girlfriend…"**

"**Who's side are you on!" I snapped, feeling my temper rise again.**

**Logan flinched "I'm on the side that makes it so you and Kendall aren't fighting anymore"**

"**Well I doubt that will happen" I frowned "I've made a complete ass out of myself Logan! I screamed at Gustavo, moped around for almost two days straight oh and lets not forget told Kendall, my best friend in the entire freakin world I love him!"**

"**Well when you put it that way…"**

"**Oh I'm not done yet! On top of all that Kendall has a girlfriend! A pretty, leggy, blonde, actress girlfriend! And trust me she doesn't love him half as much as I do! She's always checking out other guys at the pool!"**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Yeah but I wouldn't expect you or Carlos to notice because you two are always wrapped up in your own girlfriends and your lives that you guys don't have time for anyone else anymore!"**

"**That's not true…" Logan sighed but he did look a tad bit guilty.**

"**Yeah it is, so just butt out" I growled but then felt a bit bad, Logan was just trying to help, I sighed and patted him on the back. "Look, thanks for caring but this is between me and Kendall and sorta Jo but not really because she's a skankasaurus."**

"**Skankasaurus?" Logan asked**

"**A nicer term for whore"**

"**Not sure if its nicer…" Logan smirked**

"**Sure it is." I shrugged.**

"**Just go talk to Kendall James. He's confused too"**

"**I cant" I whispered "Not yet…"**

**A crack of thunder sounded "Its going to rain soon" Logan said absently.**

"**Damn really!" I ran to the window and sure enough storm clouds were brewing.**

"**Yeah, what's wrong?"**

"**My uncle Pasculio wrote a book and I promised I'd buy it and read it by tomorrow!"**

"**What's the book about?"**

"**Its an encyclopedia on all pokemon ships and their respective hints!" **

"**Pokemon James? Really?"**

"**Hey Pokemon is a classic" I said while grabbing an umbrella and running out. Luckily it wasn't raining yet. I ran to the book store, getting inside just as it started to rain and was looking around the manga section for the book.**

"**Okay so when I go talk to Kendall I'm going to tell him you were forcing me. And that he's my hero for saving me before you could do worse." I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jo's. I ducked down and peeked over the bookshelf, it was Jo! Talking to an attractive red headed man.**

"**He wont believe that" the man shook his head.**

"**He will too" Jo smiled and got all teary eyed and dramatic for show. "I'm an actress after all." she said and gave the man a lusty kiss. "Ill see you at the studio tomorrow." she winked then sauntered off, wagging her hips seductively, the man staring at her butt.**

"**Skankasaurus…" I muttered and followed her. It was still raining, Jo running towards where Kendall was sitting on a bench a few blocks away. My heart dropped, he looked so broken, his face in his hands and soaking wet, just sitting there, utterly defeated.**

"**K-Kendall?" I could hear Jo whimper, she was a good actress, Ill give her that. She had fake tears flowing down her cheeks and was soaked to the bone just like me and Kendall, so much for that umbrella, I think I left it in the bookstore…**

"**Go away Jo…" I heard Kendall's muffled voice, barely louder then the rain.**

"**Baby he-he made me…if you hadn't come along I-I don't know what would have-what would have-" she broke off and went into a fake crying fit. I saw Kendall look up, he was playing right into her hands. He reached out to hug her, forgive her.**

"**DON'T!" I yelled and Kendall jumped, looking to me. He hadn't even known I was there.**

"**What do you mean?" Kendall asked me, **

"**She's lying Kendall! I saw her talking to that dude! She's acting!" I pleaded for him to believe me.**

"**He's lying Kenny!" Jo ran over and hugged him, burring her face in his shirt. "H-He's just jealous, I see the way he looks at you! He wants to get rid of me so he can have you!"**

**Kendall looked between me and Jo then back to me again. Our eyes met, it was cliché but when I looked into his eyes it was like everything was right in the world but then he looked back to Jo. He untangled Jo from him and held her hands.**

"**I know he's jealous and wants to get rid of you." he whispered and my heart sank. I felt like I had just been hit head on by a truck, my head pounded and I could no longer feel the earth beneath my feet. He chose her. HE CHOSE HER! How the hell could he do that! He chose that lying little slut! I turned around and took a couple steps to walk away before I heard Kendall's voice again "And I'm glad he does. James is telling the truth Jo and I never want to see you again." he let go of her. Leaving Jo standing there shocked. Kendall walked over to me and slipped his hand in mine.**

"**Lets get back home." He whispered squeezing my hand.**

**I looked at him shocked "Kendall I-"**

"**Back to 2J. We'll catch our death out here." Kendall whispered and kissed my cheek "We'll talk there." he said and walked with me back to the Palmwoods. I was dazed and the only thing that got through my head is that Kendall was holding my hand, our fingers closely intertwined…**

**YAY! GOODBYE JO HELLO JAMES! Tell me how you likey. Again more reviews = faster update. Thanks ya'll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still Do Not Own *sniffle***

**Well it felt better to write something not totally depressing and you guys were great reviewers so here ya go!**

James's Pov

We got back to 2J, our walk back was silent, not awkward silence but perfectly comfortable silence. Both of us contemplating what just happened and what would happen next. Luckily no one else was in 2J when we got back, Kendall tossed me a towel which I accepted gratefully. Once we dried off and changed clothes, in separate rooms to my disappointment, we met in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"So what now…?" I whispered, breaking the silence that had plagued us since we left Jo. God just saying, or thinking, 'left Jo' makes me happy.

Kendall sat facing me, his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees while his chin rested on his fists, he was staring at me intently "Well the way I say it we have two options…"

"And those are…?"

"Well" he stopped, I could see the concentration in his face as he tried to work out how to put things. "We could pull an Ash and Misty and keep on being just friends and ignore the obvious chemistry or" he took my hands "We can do the smart thing and try _us_ out…"

"You mean it?" I couldn't keep the smile away this time.

He nodded "Yeah I really d-" I couldn't hold back, I cut him off by practically tackling him over in a kiss. This wasn't like the others, not experimental, lustful or dazed, this was just pure love and tenderness…okay so maybe a little bit of lust. Kendall's arms wrapped around me as he brought me closer, there was no denying the smile on his lips. I smiled and grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head as a straddled him, kissing down his neck temptingly.

"James!" he squirmed but I knew he didn't want to get away, he was stronger then me and right now was just teasing me, when he squirmed his body pressed hard against mine.

"Hush" I nipped his shoulder softly, which made him groan.

"Wait" Kendall cupped my cheeks and brought my face back up to his.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit cranky from being interrupted

"Say it" he whispered

"Say what?" I asked confused.

"T-That you love me…"

I smiled wider then I had yet, "I love you Kendall, I love you, I fucking love you!" I said, kissing him between each word.

Then he said the four words that I had been longing to hear since before the first day we kissed "I love you too" he whispered. I leaned down to kiss him again but then both of us both almost died from a heart attack as we heard clapping. We jumped up and looked around, Logan was there, obviously having just walked in.

"Just beautiful you guys. They should make a movie out of you" he said, wiping a fake tear from his cheek.

James and I shared a look then threw pillows at him.

"Ow!" Logan pouted as the pillows hit him directly in the face. "Well it's not my fault you guys never heard of the sock on the door trick."

"We'll be needing a lot of socks" Kendall smiled, slinking his arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed him softly and he eagerly returned my love.

"Oh come on guys seriously I'm still here ya know!" Logan sighed.

I just flicked my wrist, telling him to shoo. Kendall and I deserved some alone time.

"Hey guys! You will not believe what I just saw! Bitters stole Katie's scooter so she took it and shoved it up his-OH MY GOD WHAT'D I MISS!" Carlos ran in and skidded to a halt just inside the room.

Kendall and I looked up. "Oh we're together" Kendall said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I felt kind of bad for keeping Carlos out of the loop though.

"Jo…?" Carlos asked slowly.

"She's a skankasaurus" I shrugged.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Carlos laughed at Logan.

"Wait! You guys all thought she was a skankasaurus?" Kendall asked "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You're sorta thick headed love" I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"No I'm not!" he said indignantly.

"Yeah you are" Carlos, Logan and I said in unison.

"Oh okay, if I'm so thick headed then I guess we don't need many socks" Kendall stood and stalked off to our room.

"Baby! I didn't mean it! I love you!" I ran after him and closed the door behind us, Kendall sat on his bed laughing.

"I know you didn't mean it, I just wanted to be alone."

"You little devil" I grinned

"Wait shhhh" Kendall waved, hearing Carlos and Logan outside the door.

"This is a little weird…" Carlos said slowly

"Feel lucky you just found out" Logan sighed shaking his head.

"What'd I miss!" He hopped up and down.

"Well-" Logan started but was cut off when I opened the door and promptly placed a sock on the handle.

"Bye" I smiled and waved, closing the door, hoping they got the hint.

"Oh fine! We get it!" Logan said but I heard the smile in his voice. I turned back to the bed and launched myself on top of Kendall. Things were finally perfect.

**Well this is the last chap. They're happy and in love. ****J I felt a bit bad for leaving Carlos out so I gave a little cameo hehe. So I may make a sequel if ya'll ask nicely and hopefully that one will have longer chapters then this one. So yeah. Tell me how ya'll likely. Peace Out.**


End file.
